Hot Teacher?!
Life. 2 My first day has come and I really don't know what is to expect. The suspense was killing me and I really need to keep my cool. We arrived to the school and was so nervous, I thought I was gonna collapse again. but before I went inside Lucas said to me; "Do not fear my boy, remember that the lord is with you and always give a good first impression. Now go get him!" "Yeah! Thanks Lucas!" "Of course!" I was moved by his words and he gave me enough confidence to stand to the challenge. I arrived in class 5-C, the classroom I will be working in. I stepped in and as I was coming in the front to introduce myself, I already hear mumbling. -whisper- "Is he a teacher?" "He looks young." "And cute." my face was turning warm, but I just pretend I didn't hear anything. "Hello, I am Joey Redgrave and I will be your religion teacher. Though I am new here and I hope we can all get along." !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Girls Screaming- "Oh my Gosh! he is so Hot!" "I really want to get to know him!" And just like that, I have no words to say. "Now, you might asking what is religion about sir? Well it is a thing that makes us who we are as believers of any background but I am not just gonna tell just one in particular, I'm gonna others. but don't worry this will help you find yourself and even something that you never new it existed." It was a good class I taught them just what is given to me and help them understand. it was lunch period and I was greeted to the other young teachers and they were kind. I was have a good time and everything was all good. I was taking a walk around the school campus, thinking and wondering what this school really is, it was the only thing in my mind, that something is odd about this place. "Ah!" "Mr. Redgrave what are you doing?" "Hey! is it okay if you come with to karaoke?" "Sorry, I have work to do after classes are done." "huh? that's too bad!" "I really do thank you for the offer. Go with grace girls." I really could use some down time but I have too much work to do. I had to walk around and I saw a female student being surrounded by male students, well more like punks though I have no place to judge. "Hey guys! This girls kinda cute!" "Well you are certainly right!" "Let's see what she's got!" I couldn't help her just standing here and see what will happen! I could never let that happen to Anyone. "AAH!" "Someone Shut Her UP!" I quickly went up on the roof and prepared to jump down there, "HEY YOU!!!" I screamed out as I jumped. I had my head held high and my spirit held strong. She opened her eyes with hope inside her heart. I grabbed her and stepped her back. "I'll handle this. Go find the Directer!" "Huh! Right!" "And just who the hell are you?" "I can tell in your tone that your scared, Dummy." "Say What?!" "Who is the dummy here?!" "Let's Get This Guy!!" I dodged those assaults like nothing. I had no intention of fighting. I just need to toy with them until Lucas shows up. "Mister Directer! Mister Directer!" "What is my child?" "I think...I don't!" "Come now, take a breath,collect your thought." "Mr. Redgrave is in trouble in the School Yard!" I had these guys but I can't fight. unless Lucas arrives, I can't do anything. "Come on quit screwing with us And FIGHT!" "Joey! Knock them out!" "Show these youngsters your true power!" "Okay!" "haaaaaaaaaaaah!" Then all of the sudden a pulse of raw power came from my right hand as I was going to stomp the ground and it cause them to flee. But when they were about to leave, the sprouted wing on their back and fled. "What was that?" "Ah. So it is true." "What is?" "Joey we have a lot of explaining to do." Category:Fanon Story Category:Shadow red earth dragon